


【食物语R向】三次偷亲与一次洞房花烛

by ENOCH13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENOCH13/pseuds/ENOCH13
Summary: ——仿佛是上天注定，他们彼此相遇，比肩同行，视线交错，他无声问他“我可以爱你吗？”——而他用吻回他。
Relationships: 帝后 - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	【食物语R向】三次偷亲与一次洞房花烛

**Author's Note:**

> 北京烤鸭X男少主，游戏背景下走心走肾的欢乐摇摇车，话很多没剧情，有偷亲狂魔兼“纯情”处男的鸭鸭出没，大写加粗的双箭头。
> 
> *帝后安利真的不来一发吗？

北京烤鸭醒来时天色已明，他直起身、肩上的披风顺着力道滑了下来。

那不是他的衣物，熟悉的、温润的豆蔻气息混合着甘甜温暖的琥珀香调将身体包裹。“爱卿……？”他朦胧地呢喃，没有得到应有的回应。

屋外传来孩童们的嬉闹，年轻的帝王揉揉眼睛，看了眼时间。没有等他开始寻人，房间的门已经被推挤撞开。

“烤鸭哥哥新年快乐！！！！”

笑吟吟的孩童模样的食魂们把他围起来，北京烤鸭看向强忍笑意跟着蹲在面前的空桑少主，咳嗽一声。“爱卿这是唱的哪一出啊？”

伊澄配合表演，年轻的少主施一礼朗声道。“此乃群臣觐见啊，陛下。”

他看是要对国库不轨才对。北京烤鸭无奈地招招手，摇摇摆摆的小鸭子们将早已准备好的红包一一奉上，不出意外得到一连串的欢呼感谢，一时间倒颇有阖家欢乐的氛围。

“别打扰他们。”人小鬼大的冰糖葫芦在得到甜头后拉着其他玩伴就要离开，伊澄还不忘叮嘱他们带些点心拿去吃，丝毫不觉得被打趣有什么不对。

“你现在很会做朕的主了。”屋子是他住的、压岁钱是他给的、点心是他要吃的，而这些空桑的少主都可以作主。

他会是属于他的吗？

北京烤鸭低下头，伊澄伏在膝间，黑色的发丝已经留长、被坠着同心结的发绳束在一起。

他亲吻过它们。准确来说，是偷亲。

当时并不是什么温柔缱绻的场景，他们才遭遇过一场伏击，青年走在他前面披散下来的头发像于春日山坡上绽放的蒲公英，蓬松且毛绒绒。

而且，风一吹，就会把它们柔柔地吹送到掌心。

北京烤鸭存有心事，一些泡泡一样的、斑斓梦幻的爱恋。他用手指轻轻托住那些长发，将唇覆上发梢。

或许是感知到，伊澄转过头来，他的脸沾着战斗时粘上的尘土，看起来有点狼狈。北京烤鸭早已松开手，掩饰性地指着几只不知从何处飞来的蝴蝶。“它们方才落在你的头发上。”

“没关系的。”年轻的空桑少主望着他，蝴蝶亲昵地绕着耳畔，黄昏时分的日光落在眼中的蓝，青年向他伸出手，灰头土脸也遮挡不住唇角弧度勾起的波澜起伏。

“我们回家吧，鸭鸭。”

“我也想要新年礼物，陛下。”现在这个人小孩子一样眼巴巴地抬头看他，北京烤鸭抬手揉揉他的发旋，抑制自己想要吻上去的渴望。“朕的礼物，晚些时候再给你。”

伊澄感到气馁。

他倒不是计较没有到手的新年贺礼，二十啷当岁的小年轻拥有的是青春期少年的烦恼。

为什么不亲我啊？他注视着北京烤鸭的背影，年轻帝王的肩膀有叫人安心的宽阔。空桑少主努力回想吉利虾塞给自己的爱情小说，方才的角度应该很适合接吻，他甚至还看到小皇帝的喉结滑动了一下。

“呦，早啊。”驴打滚朝他们打招呼，视线落在披风上时表情变得揶揄。“昨晚真是辛苦了。”

已经不是第一次披着彼此的披风被人撞见，不过往往北京烤鸭都会立刻交换过来，再辩驳两句。伊澄正要脱下，年轻的帝王却一反常态地“嗯。”了一声。

“爱卿，过来。”从驴打滚捧着的水果里拿出几颗砂糖桔，北京烤鸭剥开它们投喂给年轻的少主，动作熟练表现大方看得射手目瞪口呆。“甜吗？”

“甜。”橘子的果肉汁水丰沛味道清甜，伊澄的嘴巴塞得鼓鼓的，小皇帝喜欢喂食，从点心水果发展到正餐茶饮，要不是他运动量大多半会有小肚子。

“啧，好酸。”疯狂恰柠檬的驴打滚捂眼逃开，他为什么要在新春佳节之际自找狗粮？他知道自家少主和北京烤鸭有一腿，但往往其中一方懂得收敛，万万没想到，这次竟然彻底秀他一脸。

作为空桑少主一路上少不了被拉去剪窗花、试吃年夜饭的菜色、阻止不安分的食魂们在白日燃放烟火，伊澄和北京烤鸭才从农场出来便被汤圆和混酒酿元宵抱住，两只小团子用不同的声调央求去抱他们贴对联。

一人抱起一个举高，伊澄看着小小的孩子们小心翼翼地把春联贴好，视线不由自主地滑到北京烤鸭的脸上。

多奇怪，在岁月吱呀作响地向前滚去时，他还是忍不住去看最熟悉的面容。他总能记得对方笑起来的模样、还有把他护在身后时侧脸的棱角有多坚定、眼睛里燃烧的火光有多明亮。

可他不知道对方亲吻自己时是什么样的。

“少主……横批够不到。”汤圆拿起写有“百福具臻”的横批给他，伊澄把东西接在手里看了眼高度，踮脚的话应该可以？

北京烤鸭把混酒酿元宵轻轻放下，转而将还在思考的空桑少主稳稳托起。青年没挣扎没惊慌配合地贴完，用粘着浆糊的手指触碰皮肤。“放我下来吧，鸭鸭。”

写有祝福的红纸铺过一层金粉、化作点点星光轻吻伊澄的眼周，北京烤鸭突兀想起自己第二次偷亲的位置，就是对方的眼睑。

他们早已跨过会隐瞒伤痛的阶段，互相包扎伤口是可以坦然面对的情况。背部的伤痕多半狰狞，镜子里青年抿唇的动作已经出卖一切。

而伤处在得到妥善照料后他们没时间温声细语，因为有诸多事务等候处理。翻阅报表的年轻少主遭受不住困意歪倒在他肩头，紧跟着朝怀里拱去。“鸭鸭——”

青年含糊地叫他的名字，声音里掺杂不安的担忧。

“很疼吧？”

北京烤鸭知道对方在说梦话，正是知晓，才会被搞得面皮滚烫，窗子大开夜风吹不散热度、皓月当空不及眼前人温柔。

他望着自发寻了个好位置睡得毫无防备的人的睡脸发呆，“是很疼啊。”对疼痛忍耐度极高的他喃喃自语，为自己一人的心绪起伏感到无力。他从不怀疑心中的感情，可涉及到这个人是“伊澄”时，怎样的慎重都不为过。

他凑过去，轻吻青年颤动的眼睑，心中满怀酸涩的柔情与无言的期待。下次、下次朕一定会表明心意。

伊澄近年来经常听到别人说他沉稳许多，在处理公事的大事小情上，“沉稳”是个不错的特质，在涉及谈情说爱的私事上，“沉稳”让他有口难言。

他喜欢北京烤鸭，严肃来讲他爱着他，不想只做君臣，这点无需疑惑。被触碰会开心、靠近说话会慌乱、哪怕他们时常搂搂抱抱、频繁低喃耳语，他还是感到紧张、还是不由自主地心动。哪有半分老成持重可言？

年轻的帝王陪他忙碌了大半个除夕，此时此刻在嘈杂的后厨里偷偷牵住他尝会放到年宴上的点心。“爱卿，这个好吃。”小皇帝掰一半送到嘴边，在他“啊呜”一口吞掉后用指肚亲昵蹭掉残留的碎屑。“作为朕的臣下，可要时刻注意仪容哦。”

又来了。

伊澄并非不喜欢被叫做“爱卿”，事实上因为只有自己被这样称呼所以还有隐秘的自得，可他抗拒臣子与君王之间存在的界限。点心好吃口感绵软顺滑，他却被“噎住”，废掉半天气力才点点头——反正成功与否全看今晚，他受够了跟北京烤鸭拉锯。

“不要在厨房秀恩爱！！！”鸡茸金丝笋举起汤勺做驱逐状，年轻的帝王拉紧他的手，或许是灶台燃起的火太热，对方的耳尖脖颈渗出红色，就连相连的掌间都产生了潮湿的汗意，惹得他跟着一并慌张。“爱卿，我们跑吧？”小皇帝贴在耳边悄悄开口。

“诶？！”还来不及反应便被拽着冲出厨房，他们险些撞到过来传菜的扬州炒饭，把食魂不要横冲直撞的叮嘱远远甩在身后，他们接着从正在拔剑弩张的烤乳猪与飞龙汤的之间穿过，“不许私自斗殴！”的警告飘散在空气中，他们跟着路过青团与春卷在广场堆起的雪人，年糕与月饼投掷的雪球被战斗经验丰富的北京烤鸭轻松挥开，“哈哈哈你们还有的学！”握紧他的手始终没有松开，伊澄的心脏“砰砰”直跳，吵到聒噪。

我没救了。他想。

北京烤鸭喜欢牵手与拥抱。作为帝王，过多的肢体接触会显得他有些软弱，可把这份软弱堂堂正正显露未尝不是一种强大。他弄丢过伊澄，痛恨自己当时的无能为力，因而染上类似“接触饥渴症”的病。他需要空桑的少主看向他、需要切实的触碰、需要完整的爱、需要一个携手共度的未来。

第三次偷亲发生在不久前的凌晨。他本做好等确定心意后再光明正大亲吻的准备，可蓝眼睛的青年约莫是高估他的定力直接爬到床上睡去，这便算了，而睡相不好倒也没什么，只是突然带着惊慌失措的悲伤与绝望发出“鸭鸭不要！”的哀求狠狠戳在心头。他将被不安梦魇找上的人抱在怀里低声安抚，“别怕，我在这里。”他没有再自称朕，整个人仿佛被伊澄的颤抖与惊惧打碎再捏合，濡湿的蓝眼睛迷迷糊糊地看着他，眨动中滚一颗眼泪流下、连带着嗓音都沙哑。

“鸭鸭？”

“我在。”

“鸭鸭——”

“我在。”

……

他不厌其烦地陪着分不清梦境与真实的年轻少主一问一答，半晌，有笑意在青年的唇边绽放，不算太好看，但是心满意足。对方抱住他的脖子、安心地蹭一蹭，飞快留下一句。“我们不再分开了，好不好？”

他心头一跳。伊澄的请求温柔中带着感伤，还有以为依旧身处梦境的坦诚。他大可以顺水推舟地允诺，等人真的清醒后再确认正确答案——

他的吻落在发红的鼻尖，往下便是渴求已久的唇，没什么是比两情相悦更美好的事情，可惜不是现在。

伊澄有自己的计划。说是安排，其实是老套的打算酒壮怂人胆。他早就可以喝酒，只是碍于酒量不佳仅限于小酌。在吞吞吐吐地跟某位魔鬼管家和盘托出时得到一顿“如此胆怯您可真是个小天才。”的挖苦，不过尽职尽责的食魂在最后选择松口同意帮忙。

既然暗示无果，那他就让北京烤鸭听到。

年宴总是热闹的，推杯换盏是必备环节，按照步骤他会被灌好几杯酒，在不胜酒力时央求身边的年轻帝王送自己回去休息，然后顺水推舟地袒露心意争取一步到位登上本垒。

可是谁能告诉他，事情为什么会变成这样？

一言不合地替他挡酒的小皇帝引来坐在其他桌的几个“酒鬼”的注意，进而演变成集火，他捏着杯底磨牙，打算让他们几个都去探索开荒，毕竟耽误别人恋爱可是会被驴踢的！想得太入神导致年轻的少主压根没注意从隔壁桌飞来的东西被砸个正着，他看向显然是用绣有凤凰的红色薄纱团在一起的“绣球”，茫然接受欢天喜地的吉利虾的拥抱。“少主，新的一年你一定会收获期待已久的爱情！”

他被说中心事，眼睛瞥向已然微醺的北京烤鸭。“借你吉言。”

吉利虾才离开，“酒鬼”们便开始发作胡言乱语起来，东坡肉把他杯子里的酒斟满，用力拍拍肩头。“少主，祝你们百年好合！”

果然是喝多了会胡言乱语，伊澄生怕对方再说出什么惊世骇俗的话，刚要举杯，北京烤鸭的酒杯已经碰上来。

墨色的眼珠一眨不眨地注视着他，年轻帝王的身体跟着靠近，说不上是酒的气息灼人还是其他什么让他心间滚烫。“爱卿——”

“这杯酒，朕敬你。”

直到他扶着人走在长廊上，狂乱的心跳都没有得到平息，喝下的酒化作灼热的蒸汽由内而外将他整个人变得轻飘飘的，伊澄拍拍脸险些被烫得缩回手去。

热闹与喧嚣悉数留在灯火长明的宴会，照亮归途的是摇晃的红灯笼，突如其来的宁静反而显得心跳声吵闹，他胡思乱想着会不会被听到、一会儿该怎么开口，靠在他身上散发惊人热量的北京烤鸭突然晃了晃绣球延展出来的带子,带着几分笑意附在耳边低语。“爱卿，我们像不像要入洞房的新人？”

！！！才发现彼此的手各牵住绣球的两端，伊澄莫名有了种他们真的是在举行婚礼的错觉，他没法好好描述当下混乱的情绪，在奋力做过思想斗争后咬了咬牙。“像……”

烟火腾空的声音在寂静月色中格外清晰，他在一片灯火辉煌中看向北京烤鸭明亮的眼睛，那样多的璀璨光影落上眉梢眼角，把他胸膛奔涌的爱意化作实体。

万丈星辰于年轻少主的发间滚落，北京烤鸭将手中的绣球展开变为灿烂云霞兜住它们，他早就想这样做，红色薄纱下是等待他掀开盖头的“新娘”。他的心跳本如潮汐般起落，却在视线交错下变得平缓轻软。“朕的新年礼物，爱卿且收下吧。”

小皇帝掀开薄纱时的手指在发抖，伊澄无暇觉得可爱。他的嘴唇被温柔地噙住，像品尝一朵棉花糖，有什么甜美的满足把原本的焦虑从心房挤出，他在漆黑瞳仁里找寻到光芒万丈——

以及自己的身影。

远处传来其他食魂观赏烟火时的欢呼雀跃，他听不分明，只知道心脏随着亲吻时落下的爱语迸溅出斑驳星火。

“朕好爱你。”

握住他的手温热有力，牵引他从发顶掠过眼睛、最后按住震荡的胸膛。“大脑、眼睛、心脏，都不能更加爱你。”

原来不是只有他一个人的心跳那么吵，掌心贴合胸腔，伊澄丢掉所谓的沉稳自持，将吻延续下去。

冬日的房间不应该太过燥热，伊澄第一次觉得屁股下的床让他坐立难安，两个人的披风交叠在一起搭在常坐的椅子上，其他的衣物则没有那样幸运，散乱地从桌边延伸到床头，他看着年轻帝王紧实挺拔的身体，从头到脚的肌肉线条都充满爆发性的力量，他不是头一回看见，放在暧昧场景下陡然生出几分撩拨，不过在对上背部狰狞伤口后带给他更多的则是心疼。

“爱卿？”青年从身后拥住他，北京烤鸭被熟悉的气息笼罩，有温热的触感小心拂过早已愈合的伤痕，带来阵阵痒意。

空桑少主在亲吻他身上的伤疤，虔诚而专注。北京烤鸭耳根通红、心跳加速，他的自制力真的没有那样好，不如说在挑明心意后更是直接降到谷底。在即将失控前，他突然想要好好看看对方的眼睛。

“鸭鸭？”被抓住肩膀的伊澄下意识地叫了一声小皇帝的名字，施加在肩上的力道并不大，但他还是老老实实地坐好。他其实受不住被专注地盯着，为了分散注意力只好去想些有的没的，偏偏那只指节分明的手烙铁一样不断吸收着所有的感知和温度，让他根本没办法去思考除开北京烤鸭以外的事情。

好像是在胸口塞进一只不断膨胀的气球，为了避免在等待中早早窒息、他抓紧裤子，谢天谢地他还穿着它，不然完全赤身裸体的窘迫可能会让他表演一个当场“逃婚”。

“你知道朕为何一直唤你‘爱卿’吗？”年轻的帝王在空桑少主把自己活活憋死前给出台阶，在下一秒，他牵住青年的手腕，引着和裤子恋恋不舍的手放在系成结的朱缨上。

为北京烤鸭整理冕旒本来是稀松平常的事，眼下却像是个开端，伊澄用指尖勾住朱红色的系带，小皇帝微微低下头配合他的动作，摇晃的流苏扫过手掌带起些许细微的酥麻。“陛下是否愿意为臣答疑解惑？”

“可以是可以。”北京烤鸭轻轻开口，“只要爱卿再给朕一个吻。”

年轻帝王的声音不似以往那般昂扬，又低又沉反而显露出胜券在握的沉稳，而那对乌黑的瞳孔依然发亮，让伊澄有种踏入圈套的慌乱，可即便被套牢，他也愿意成全。“好啊。”他把冠冕取下，手指穿过橘色的发丝，主动吻了上去。

青年的吻无一不透露出生涩，他呼吸微凉，搭在肩膀的手分外紧张，不胜酒力的红攀上脸颊，澄澈的蓝眼睛漾起一层清浅的雾气，让人不禁产生一种溺死在里面也无妨的感慨。北京烤鸭把它们悉数看在眼里，他捞起对方的双腿变成坐在怀里的姿势，以便能更舒服地接吻。水波在眸子里扩散开，伊澄猛然后知后觉地觉察到彼此现在是实打实地肉贴肉。他还来不及为解除衣物下的非安全距离感到羞耻，之前仅限于唇碰唇的接触就被年轻帝王的回应打破。小皇帝估摸是极喜爱他，咬着唇角的力度分外亲昵。被浅尝辄止的试探纠缠得不行、他还在犹豫要不要打开城门放人进入，舌尖已经跟着扫过唇线。食魂的手指扣在后颈，伊澄闻到热烈又甘醇的香气，让他从轻飘飘变得晕乎乎，又因为离得极近他能感受到对方胸口的震荡。

是笑我技术唬烂吗？年轻的少主并不服气，从他的角度看，北京烤鸭同样是纯情处男。而被温柔相待的他很快发现自己错得有多么离谱。

舌头的舔舐太过轻柔，有效放松本就不算严密的防线，北京烤鸭低笑一声，揪着后颈的手猛地一紧，不会把人捏痛，但放他进去大举入侵已是足够。

软滑的舌头大肆扫过齿列，接着恶劣刮蹭脆弱的牙床，因一时松懈大意失掉城门的伊澄在高热的亲吻中品尝到一丝辛辣与苦涩，残留的酒精挥发作用，他知道自己的脸烧得厉害，却不知道笨拙回应的模样有多诱人。他们的发丝交缠在一起，预示着接下去本人也会如此。

呼吸变得灼热、在他于唇舌纠缠间彻底丢盔弃甲之际，北京烤鸭放过了他。年轻帝王的嘴唇游移到眼睑，将睫毛皮肤全部濡湿浸透，湿润的触感比发生于口腔中的攻城略地更让人难为情。“不要闭上眼睛。”

这听起来倒像个专制的皇帝陛下，不过翻译过来是“你的眼睛要一直瞧着朕，不然就是大不敬。”的撒娇，向来很会体察君心的空桑少主舌尖被吸吮到疼痛，完全不知道自家的小皇帝是接吻高手。

“《世说新语.惑溺》有言，亲卿爱卿是以卿卿——”北京烤鸭的手转而在青年算不得光洁的身体摩挲，这副躯体有人类的脆弱亦有为人的强大，无论是肩胛骨的贯穿伤还是胸前永不消弭的疤痕，他都在折磨中获得想要守护的力量。他一边用直白的方式抚摸着爱人，一边倾诉爱语答疑解惑。“我不卿卿，谁当卿卿？”

伊澄的脸彻底烧起来，他好歹是诗礼银杏的学生，语义分明的两个字节如此解释，“爱卿”为“爱你”便是极为动听的情话。

原来他才是一直被表白始终没回应的那个。

空桑少主将脑袋拱到年轻帝王的颈窝里掩盖羞涩，按揉腰腹缓解身体紧绷的食魂爱怜地吻了吻他的耳尖，得到一下颤抖和“鸭鸭好狡猾”的抱怨。

被扣上好大一顶帽子的北京烤鸭将视线投向比起言不由衷的人更为诚实的胸口，那里有最为光滑的一块皮肤和已然挺立的乳尖。

它们看起来小巧可爱，鼓鼓的如同两颗饱满的朱果，他隐约记起青年曾经吵嚷着要锻炼胸肌，如今看来——

年轻的帝王用手指夹住触感极佳的乳珠，还在埋头装死的空桑少主含糊地“唔”了一声，分开在腰边的双腿不自觉地收紧，蹭得隐隐有抬头迹象的部位格外难受。北京烤鸭忍不住伸出手去覆盖精瘦的半边胸膛，“爱卿，你的锻炼效果真是微乎其微。”

无论是揉捏还是抚摸胸部，伊澄都无法获得进一步强烈的感官体验，硬要说有什么太过，可能是小皇帝在调笑过后张嘴把乳尖纳入口中的猝不及防。

被冷落的一边被带着茧子的手指好好爱抚，比起抚碰，现在施加上去的是拉扯，轻微的疼痛感让伊澄忍不住抬起头，却正中下怀。被舌尖席卷的另一边湿热粘稠，玩闹般的啃咬带给他的是隔靴搔痒一般漫长、隐秘的快感。年轻的少主咬紧嘴唇吞掉呜咽，大脑里开始晃晃荡荡地响起一些血肉相连的碎响。试压过后在乳晕上画圈圈的手指突兀用力推挤变得红肿的乳尖，胀痛感迫使他发出惊喘、无意识地低下头去看埋首胸前的橙色脑袋，不料正巧撞上蒙着淫靡水光的另一颗从唇中吐出来。

北京烤鸭想要听到一些呻吟，为什么不呢？毕竟他们渴求彼此，伊澄的声音又那样好听。他的双手同时按了按双双变得肿大的乳珠，别过脸去的青年不易察觉地轻哼出声。“鸭鸭……”似叹息似恳求，他将头靠上去，嗅了嗅爱人的发丝和脖子。“爱卿，你好香。”

类似大型犬一样的亲近让伊澄无法发难，他被一连串的操作搞得迷迷糊糊，还以为洞房花烛是什么简单的过场。小皇帝开始啄吻他的耳垂与颈间，手却不安分地向着下方伸去。“鸭鸭，别！！”他的腰本就开始发酸，在下体被隔着布料握住的瞬间彻底瘫软，食魂用空出的手臂环住他，安抚一样抚摸脊背，可效果近乎于无，他的注意力都被累积陌生情潮的下腹处吸引。

北京烤鸭完全不像表现出来得那般不谙情事，作为运筹帷幄的帝王，纵然没有经验、可技巧是能够学的。手滑入年轻少主的裤子，带着湿意的柱身对他表示了热烈欢迎，没几下摩擦便变得精神抖擞、青筋盘错。“你这里可不是这么说的，爱卿。”

伊澄不是没有抚慰过自己，重点不在于他是否有过自慰行为，重点是，他做这档子快乐事时脑子里想的人正用修剪整齐的指甲一下下戳弄脆弱的冠状沟，幻想与现实重合的双重刺激让他周身发抖，噼啪作响的电火花从内部蔓延，蚕食着所剩无几的理智。他无意识地挺腰、性器在撸动与抚弄中挺立，无法宣泄的欲望叫嚣着把本就嗡嗡作响的大脑搞得一团糟。他抱紧食魂的脖子，错乱地亲吻对方的脸颊，在彻底被汹涌而来的快感吞没的一瞬间，紧绷的双腿夹紧了对方线条流畅的腰线。

“爱卿、爱卿，皎皎——”北京烤鸭贴紧他，年轻帝王的眉眼俊朗，是讨人欢心的模样，连笑容都温暖，如果不看他手掌间缓缓流下的白灼体液、以及空桑少主已经褪到腿弯的裤子的话。“你舒不舒服？”

伊澄在怀里点了点头。“再多碰碰我。”他喘息、黏糊糊地亲了亲小皇帝的嘴巴，不再做抗拒渴望的事情。毕竟他们是约好共度余生的爱侣，在必经情事上表现出不坦诚，显得尤为不必要。

年轻的少主才经历过高潮不知道他忍耐的辛苦，北京烤鸭无意言明，也不想对方为自己做侍奉的事情。那双蓝眼睛全心全意地看向他，盈满会将自身全部托付的热爱。“爱卿你要不要这么犯规啊……”

？伊澄露出茫然的神色，但很快屁股被某处坚硬物什戳痛。在意识到那是什么后，无法避免的羞耻心使得他不仅可以脸部煎蛋，小腹尚未消退的情欲还能让他变成一只“吱吱”作响的热水壶。“鸭鸭你要不要进到里面来啊？”他在自家小皇帝的耳边小声询问，根本没意识到在性爱情境下胡言乱语屁股是会遭殃的。

过于直白的邀请让北京烤鸭的脸跟着一并烧起来，他的身体常年饱受年轻少主蹭来蹭去的折磨，在人还没送到嘴边时就已蠢蠢欲动。可他不能自乱阵脚，即便情欲的火烧得内里发疼。“那爱卿一会儿可不要哭鼻子。”他就着拥抱的姿势把人推倒在床上，再顺手牵一只软枕垫在匆忙抱紧他后背的人的身下。

在再次接吻的间隙，伊澄望向勾画龙凤呈祥的朱红床幔，之前的不是这个吧？的疑惑才刚刚凝聚，半湿内裤被扯下的冰冷就及时把它们打乱重洗。

北京烤鸭的手就着那些冰凉粘稠的精液轻柔揉按干涩的后穴，那里看上去青涩而美味，只是没做好迎接到来的准备，他一边听身下人断断续续的、猫儿一样的甜美呻吟，一边从鸭二摇摆送上的精致盒子里挖出一些气味芳香的膏体。

被小鸭子目睹活春宫的事实让伊澄试图捂脸回避，手腕在下一秒被扣住向上，就着体液和膏体润滑破开初步封锁进入内里探索的年轻帝王红着脸低声请求。“朕想要更多地看着你。”

他不知道意外“霸道”的小皇帝使用了什么东西，他只知道在后穴被打开的那一刻疼痛过后，从尾椎骨出盘旋升起奇妙的、比前端高潮更超过的快感。他浑身上下都软绵绵的，能做的动作在食魂眼里可能更像是轻微的抽搐，而这仅仅是个开始。

北京烤鸭送入第二根手指，它们的任务不再是简单的开拓，而是搜刮找寻，火热的内壁湿漉漉且滚烫粘人，他有必要在获得愉快的同时让年轻的少主一同品尝。

在年轻帝王的手指触碰到前列腺的瞬间，伊澄发出类似哽住的声音，他哆嗦着扭动身体，活像一尾无谓挣扎的鱼。微弱的意识断线在尝试重连时，后穴里畅通无阻的手指变作三只。它们在被液体充分润滑过的肠道里滑行，时不时再次确认最为敏感一点的位置。他不断地吸气吐气，近乎要被无法填满的空虚与欲望渴求的堆叠逼疯。“鸭鸭、鸭鸭——”他下意识地呼唤着爱侣的名字，不想多受情欲冲击的惩罚。

“请你给我吧。”

北京烤鸭无法拒绝伊澄的任何请求，何况他同样处于爆发的边缘，在确认不断张合的后穴做好足以承受更大物体的进入后，他沉沉呼出一口气来。“朕准了。”

双腿勾在年轻帝王的腰侧，伊澄的手被落上轻轻一吻进而十指相扣，有什么更加硬挺、灼烧的柱体代替手指抵上穴口。他的大腿潮湿发抖，肠液混合着些糟糕的东西淅沥沥地往外流，圆硕的龟头没入身体，他呻吟出声，得到安抚的肠道呈现出比主人热情的多的挽留，不断邀请柱身跟着一起加入，甚至想要牢牢套住它让其一路进到最深处。

北京烤鸭的进入极度缓慢，后续抽插的低速频率显然是在照顾初尝情事的他。“动吧鸭鸭，我没事。”伊澄被这份体贴搞得向坠入快感的深渊更进一步，他睁着眼睛无法看清近在咫尺的食魂的面容。“我、我爱你……所以……没关系……唔！”

不同刻意的周到，真正的巨大满足感贯穿了他，在听到他的话后年轻帝王再次闯入时的力道堪称凶狠。他瞪大眼睛，凝聚在眼眶里的水雾化作泪珠流下来滑到张开的嘴里。他们胸膛贴着胸膛，他能在逐渐消散的神智里捕捉到小腹绷紧得厉害、近乎要勾勒出在穴道里作祟的性器的轮廓。

他不知道自己的身体能吞下如此硕大的凶器，除了北京烤鸭也没人会教给他。他也不清楚自己的肠壁是如何欢欣喜悦地包裹住横冲直撞的阴茎，不清楚在遭受狠干几十下后已经彻底脱力、偏偏穴口还要吸上一下，不清楚他在食魂的后背留下更多暧昧的抓痕。他喉结滚动、听不清暖室内交错的喘息与淫靡的水声，他放任自流、在爱人一手打造的情欲漩涡里沉沦。

年轻少主的身体又软又紧，北京烤鸭近乎要化在里面，年轻的帝王终究不忍心折腾太久只射了一次便退了出来，缠绵的穴口发出粘腻的响声，伴随性器抽出的动作、如同被开启的香槟酒咕嘟嘟地往外冒着精液。而青年哭起来也很可爱，一面软声叫他的名字一面抽噎说“好涨”的模样活像一只被欺负狠了的小动物，只可以给他看见。虽然中途还是不小心失态，但他们终究新婚燕尔，有的是来日方长。

他爱怜地把人抱起来擦掉眼泪，恢复些许神智的人用脑袋撞他一下，在咳嗽几声平稳气息后轻声说不想再要了。“朕哪有这么禽兽？”他委屈不已。

“你是鸭鸭。”一语双关地指责小皇帝做得过火，伊澄靠在对方的怀里，用还能发力的手指揪一根橘色长发与自己的绑在一起变作一个同心结，一字一句补上誓言。“伏愿你我二人百年偕老，永结琴瑟之欢。”

胸口涨得满满当当，北京烤鸭扣住年轻少主的后脑勺把人拉近自己，将额头贴上他的。他们鼻尖相碰在彼此眼中看见对方的身影和满满的笑意，他们彼此知晓在漫长岁月里还会继续并肩走下去。“此生不负，比翼连枝。”


End file.
